


THEORIESSS- IN TRACK B ME

by xXStarryMoonlightXx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXStarryMoonlightXx/pseuds/xXStarryMoonlightXx
Summary: OOOF IDK MY THEORIES HERE!! Pls read and comment, and yes, I will edit this stupid thing soon.
Kudos: 1





	THEORIESSS- IN TRACK B ME

THEORY TIME WITH A WEIRD AS F*** STAY!! and I promise, it'll be short and I'm not wasting your time... 

So, with the earlier track, I didn't really understand any stuff. What I got, though, was that Minho is dead, because he was the only one not a ghost, and he was in a garden of flowers... Or is he the one alive and the other seven (oh seven that's weird it really should be eight agghh I miss Woojin even though I became a stay just when EASY came out) are dead... mhmmm brain thinks up more theories... 

BACK ON TRACK 

Basically, they are all in school and stuff, and Minho did something terrible. That’s why the group is in disarray, and why they look like literal shit. It also explains their emotional state. Minho had a big ass fight with everyone, and he leaves. 

Assuming Minho is dead, (oof that hurts to write) the other seven are left to deal with the grief, and they take it out differently. 

Felixxie takes up photography to capture memories, and he thinks a lot about the group. Also, Felix is on the same bridge as Jeongin, and Felix looked like he was in a rush. He could be trying to find Jeongin? The bridge design looks the same, but they are where Felix is in is new, and the area where Jeongin is in is old and broken. This could signify their emotional state. Jeongin is feeling guilty and heartbroken, but Felix is unaffected, or unaware?? 

I think Minho is he one lying down here. He looks dead, defeated and exhausted.... It signifies his wellbeing, or the lack of it. 

Jeonginnie is at a bridge. I think he is thinking about Minho, and the bridge signifies death, or s***ide. I think (and tbh, I'm wrong) that he wants to jump. 

Channie listens to music and he skateboards. He is wandering a lot, and he has a lot of time, and spends a lot of it thinking and reminiscing about their friendship. Chan also looks like he is in a daze, and he can't fully understand reality. He is, to put it lightly, stuck inside his brain. So, he is wondering about their broken friendship? 

Hyunjinnie and Seugminnie ride to escape life and chase freedom in the wild and nature (wow since when was I this poetic). They also are riding to escape the fact that their troubles are still waiting there for them, and they must face them eventually. 

Seungmin also writes something down a piece of paper. He has 3 books by him, and I'm guessing, which looks like an essay on a book. Next, he is on a building, like the one with Chan, and he is writing. He gives up, and I think he was trying to express his emotions but failed. 

Jisung is holding a sheet of paper. It could be lyrics, but I think it was some sort of note. From Minho? But it looks a lot like lyric papers, and he burns them. This signifies that he is trying to burn, to eradicate, to forget the memories... he doesn't want to remember. This also refers to when they were trainee's, Mino and Jisung fought (I think? please correct me if I'm wrong) and here, they fought just before a secret or something came out. Is he even alive? 

Hmm.... anyways, Changbin. Changbin was playing basketball, or he was practicing. He lies on the floor, exhausted. I think he is overdoing it, and he WANTS to pass out, and just escape reality for a bit. 

Okie. Main introductions are done. 

Next, Hyunjin comes back in view. He looks like he is posing for someone, or something (damn he be having those looks though). However, he took of the helmet as the scene begins, so he was on a high drive or wut. BUT, here’s this. If you look carefully, when the camera zooms into his face, you can see the outline of a building in the background, and it's the same to Channie's scene. So why was he riding a motorcycle on the top of a building???? 

Right. Next comes in... SHOCKER!!! Minho! He is with Hyunjin, and he has a bike identical to his. However, before this, Hyunjin is with Seungmin. Minho is a hallucination, or he thinks Seungmin IS Minho. This is unlikely though because the time of day is different. So, Minho is not real? Or Minho is Hyunjin? Wait that doesn't make any sense though. Why would he be Hyunjin. Unless Minho is a spirit, and he is impersonating Hyunjin... WHAT now I just made myself more confused. 

Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, for all the OTHER STAYYYS!! 

Right, I'll go back to that later. In the next scene, you can see Minho. In the first part of the scene, there are car lights behind him. His face is bruised, so he was in a fight. This relates with Jisung, an the whole 'burn away the memories' concept. The 'car' comes closer, and he turns as if sensing it. Then it switches to the next scene. 

But before we go there, he sings 'just let me go'. Here, it is implying that Minho is 'trapped', or held against his will. This is begging to be free from something, or someone. 

But yes, next scene. Here, Minho is laying on the ground. There is no-one in the car, and everything is on fire. Again, connecting to Jisung. Minho is moving a bit, so he is still alive. Next, well its interesting. A person walks up to Minho. Here, this person IS Minho. 

Right, it's confusing. But hear me out. When Minho said 'just let me go' he could have been referring to himself. Sio he wants to go; he wants to die. The 'extra' Minho is the part of him that wants to die. He goes over and 'kills' the real Minho. This is a metaphor for his mind wanting to give up. Instead of struggling to live, he decides to die. However, I think the car was not a coincidence. Someone wanted Minho to die that day, but the question is, who? 

No evidence yet, but I'm not finished. We're only halfway through the video. 

Next comes up Jisung. The lyrics that come up are 'I gotta be me, the further I get away from you'. So, Jisung is admitting I must be myself, I must do what I want to... now I'm not pointing fingers, but this is kinda suspicious. But... let's leave this for now. Something that caught my interest was the fact that Jisung looked serene. Calm. He also had a small smirk/smile on his face, so he was happy? 

Mhmm.. the scene switches to Felix, and here he isn't with a camera anymore. So, he doesn't want to remember, or he has given up on Minho, and this is seen as the final stage to moving on from Minho. He is still on the bridge, so is he looking for Jengin. Felix also looks slightly calm, and he looks curious in a way. The next few words were 'The closer- nd then it cuts to Channie. 

Oof. Channie... we can see him throw his skateboard. This can be interpreted as frustration, and anger. Anger that he didn't speak to the group and let them continue, until Minho died. This can also show that he KNOWS something, but he didn't say anything. The lyrics are 'we get'. So now we have 'I gotta be me, the further I get away from you, the closer we get'- The sentence has not finished, but I am guessing that this means that the further Minho 'gets away from them' (his death), the closer he is. What? Its means two things. As Minho is dead, they get closer to him because secrets are revealed about him and they learn more about him. OR it means that he dies and gets closer to them, so the rest of the 'gang' will also follow and die with him. 

Right. Next scene. It flips to Seungmin. He is writing, and he tears out his pages. Also, Chan seems to be where Seungmin is, and they could be talking or hanging out. Anyways, Seungmin ripping his pages is also a metaphor for frustration. As he wrote his thoughts down, he ripped them up as he does not want to see them. Then he starts what I think is crying. SO... he cannot face his thoughts, and he is scared and guilty? Right. The lyrics here are 'no worries, nobody can stop me'. That is worrying. Seungmin is the one singing these lyrics, so it shows that these are his thoughts? Then he is wanting to ‘be himself’ and not put up a mask. Going of the two main mini-sub-theories I have, either Seungmin will die soon, r he finds out Minho's secret. Or he understands his death, and the reason behind it. Worrying indeed. And the nobody can stop me part. Stop me from what? Murder? Suspicious. Except, Chanie was singing this part... 

Whelp here we go. Next, we have-WAIT HYUNJIN AND MINHO? So, two things here. One, Minho was indeed rescued by Hyunjin, and is still alive. Or two, it’s some spirit or some sort of hallucination Hyunjin is having. Right. There are two cyclist circling them, using Hyunjin's bike. Or perhaps the bike that they stole, and these people want it back. They both look at each other, like they are communicating silently, and Hyunjin looks to Minho first. (OKAY BUT MINHO THE FACIAL EXPRESSON IS SO ON POINT... JUST UGHHH) This is seen as a sign of trust. Then they look away, as if they have a plan. Now, here we can see that Hyunjin and Minho have some sort of a relationship for that trust to be here. The lyrics here are ‘I let you go fleetingly; I got a B me’ Who let who go? Why did they let go? In this verse, Bang Chan is the singer, showing that these are his thoughts. So, no-one can stop him, and he let ‘you’ go fleetingly. So, he let Minho go die? The word fleetingly is used, and this means for a moment. So perhaps they squabbled, and Channie pushed Minho away, only for him to end up dead. Or Channie stopped listening to Minho. The ‘fleetingly’ here could show regret, which works as it connects to Bang Chan throwing his skateboard in anger. 

Next up is a figure, running on a bridge/tunnel, probably underneath the area where Seungmin and Channie are. The figure is Jisung, and here, he looks free, and happy. He is smiling, but it looks hysterical, and not normal. A lot of questions hit me here. Jisung is running towards a building, like the one Minho is in. So, he is running to Minho? He looks free, because he realizes something important, and he is relieved? Honestly, I am clueless here. But lemme continue to THEORISE AWAY! Right, back on track. If you pause the video at a certain spot, you will see there is a lamppost, and this one is very similar to the one in the introduction with Felix. All the members MUST be close together, except maybe Changbin. The lyrics here are ‘no worries (Chans part) and I'm leaving you now, be me oh, oh, oh’. Chans ‘no worries’ shows that perhaps, he doesn’t regret the ‘argument/pushing Minho away. So, what cause this anger/hate. I think that Minho did something big, so each member is hurt and annoyed and betrayed at Minho. With Jisung, he sings the rest of the lyrics there. It says, ‘I'm leaving you now’. This led me to believe that Jisung wants to be free, and he is leaving Minho, and leaving toxicity (sorry Minho, I love you, but the theory calls for it). The now in the sentence means that he has thought about leaving Minho before, but didn’t until his ‘death’. I mean, is he even dead? He then says, ‘be me’. So, he wants Minho to be him and leave him as well. But Minho is apparently dead... or its Minho’s spirit/ghost, which links to their previous track. Soooo.... we have a ghost terrorizing them now? Aight, my brain is just--- mm yup. 

Next, it switches to Changbin. He throws the ball down HARD and wipes his forehead. He is sweaty, which means he has been playing/practicing for a while. Now, the ball slammed down can be meant literally- I'm slamming down the ball, I give up, OR it can mean that mentally, I give up, I won't take any more pain/exhaustion. I don’t think Changbin has a lot to do about the whole situation, as his position isn't very significant... but whatever. 

Kay, next up is... Jeongin? (LMAOO at first, I thought it was Minho, but I saw the hair color and knew it was Innie... but IM READY TO FITE WHO HURT U) He is lying eagle-spread on the floor, and he gets up slowly, as if he is in PAIN. He has a bruise on his face... so a fight? BUT Minho also has a busted lip... were they fighting together? The lyrics are ‘even if it gets tiring in my head’ and they are sung my Minho. This references that Minho is emotionally tired of Jeongin? Or he will do everything to leave (continuation of Jisungie’s part) even if it hurts... so Jeongin was hurting Minho, or vice-versa...? Wut. 

RIGHT NEXT SCENE FOLKS... my brain was overheating. Here, Minho is standing against a bridge with Hyunjin. Two things I noticed. Minho has a bruise, from fight the motorcyclists or fighting with Innie, and they are where Innie was in the beginning of the track. The same are, with the broken and rusted rails. Rusted... so they are feeling old and broken, and their skills are rusted? Here, I thought maybe Hyunjin and Minho got into ‘bad’ trouble together... (like drugs and that sh*t). Jisung sings ‘I'm leaving you now’ so he could be getting away from Hyunjin and Minho? So, he doesn’t want trouble? 

The next five scene’s, I will put together because of the lyrics. First up, we have Changbin. It is very brief, but he looks up as he is walking, and he notices something... or someone. Is it Minho, or someone else? Or did he realize something important? Next, we have Channie, and we only see his face and the headphones he is wearing. Here, I think that he isn't streaming music, but it’s a voice telling him to do things... like hypnosis in a way. He looks unfazed, but drowsy, like he just woke up. Then, we have Felix holding up a camera to his eyes, and lowering it, like he had just taken a shot/picture or video of something. I say video because I think that he was recording the other members, and gathering evidence... so maybe he isn’t as clueless and innocent as we thought. Lixie is still on a bridge, or I think he is. Perhaps he saw Hyunjin and Minho and is recording them. Anyways... After this, we have Jisung gasping for breath. So, this was the scene after he ran away from the building. Jisung looks exhausted, but he has outrun whatever was chasing him, or he has caught whatever he was chasing. Finally, we have Jeongin again. This time, he is looking in a mirror, inspecting himself. I can see a haunted look in his eyes (great acting btw), and he looks ashamed of what he has become. There is a wind blowing from somewhere, and he looks up slightly. The lyrics are ‘the more I send you, the higher I fly, (fly higher). The first part is sung by I.N., so he is saying the more I give you, the more struggles and pain you take, the freer I become. The part in brackets is sung by Seungmin, and this is both a threat and a warning. A warning because he wants Innie to fly higher so no one can harm him, or a threat because he is saying if you don’t fly higher, I will catch you. C.O.M.P.L.I.C.A.T.E.D. 

But next we have a car with the words, B free on it. The sign is just promoting their track, but the car... it’s the one that hit Minho. So, the sign is saying the car hitting Minho set him free? Wut... 

Right, next all the embers flash by. I paused on each member and look at this; Hyunjin has a bruise near his eye, so does Innie, Channie has a cut, Seungminnie has a bruise, Changbin looks dead, Jisung has a Band-Aid on his nose plus a bleeding cut under his eye, Minho has a Band-Aid next to his lip and Felix has a scrape near his eye. 

NEXT SCENE- Changbinnie is playing basketball by himself, and he shoots a goal. This signifies his loneliness, and emptiness (hence the looking dead bit). The scene fades to one where ALL of them are playing basketball, and they color in the scene comes back. This shows the happiness in the group. Now, we can see that it is, in fact, a video playing. All the members are watching this video, and they are smiling in happiness. Hyunjin comes up first, so he must have been the one to start playing the video. The scene cuts off to where they are sitting, next to THAT VERY SAME CAR THAT HIT MINHO! They sat there, looking chill until the video ended. I think them watching the video is an attempt to get together again as friends... or Hyunjin the sly boi was trying to get them together for reasons of his own... and imma mute that thought there. 

Before I end this, I wanted to point out one more thing. Sungie and Minho are wearing the same uniform, and same with Jinnie and Binnie. Felix and Innie kinda look the same but IDK. Minho had a pendant, and this could signify something important 

Well, this turned out WAY TOO LONG! It’s a literal fucking 3000 words long, and WOW congratulations if you mad it to the end... LMAOOOOOO. Good luck in figuring out what I wrote here and yup, that’s it!! 

P.S. Should I write a fanfiction about this? 

P.P.S. STREAM GODS MENU AND MIROH PLSS>>>> WE GOTTA GET GODS MENU TO 100M 

Have nice day!


End file.
